This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of fasteners are often used to mount components to various surfaces in order to secure such components to mating components. One type of fastener is a clip. Push clips are of particular use to aid in the assembly process whereby a first mountable component fit with a clip is pushed into an opening of a mating component in order to be secured in position. One application for clips is in the context of securing mountable components at a desired location in a vehicle. Such mountable components on vehicles can include weatherstrips, interior trim components, exterior trim components, fascia components and various other covers, ornamentation and the like. In the context of components that are exposed to the elements and/or are located at sealed interfaces, clips often need to seal such locations and interfaces from intrusion of air, water or other contaminants.
Some applications for clips exist in the context of mating components of a vehicle such as in environments related to the closures of a vehicle. Such environments exist in the interfaces of doors, trunk lids, liftgates, hoods and vehicle bodies. At such interfaces, it is common to have weatherstrips attached to one surface of the interface to seal such interface from the intrusion of air and water. Clips that are used at these types of interfaces can be particularly challenging to seal because when the mating components (such as an inner door frame and the bodyside of the vehicle) are brought together, the weatherstrip that is secured in the interface is subjected to forces that can bend or rotate clips in the interface. Side loading or loading that occurs in a direction substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of door weatherstrips is one type of loading that can be particularly challenging for clips to maintain a watertight seal. The bending or rotation of the clips caused by side loading can compromise the ability of the clips (and the weatherstrip) to seal the interface from the intrusion of air, water or other contaminants.